The invention relates to an arrangement for creating light effects, in particular for decorative purposes, having a light source and a textile fabric which is transilluminated towards a visible side or illuminated with incident light by the light source.
Such arrangements composed of fabric in plain-weave construction are known as lampshades having a light source arranged behind them. In the case of the plain-weave construction, the crossed warp and weft threads lie alternately over and under one another. In this case, the light source can be seen in a diffusely dimmed manner through the openings in the fabric.